La venerable costumbre de los Weasley
by Makoto Black
Summary: Imáginen esto, Molly y Arthur descubren en la habitación de Ron, unos diminutos paquetitos metalicos...¿qué podrán ser?...en el mundo mágico no hay nada parecido...¿porqué Ginny se pondrá tan roja?...¿porqué Hermione se altera?...¿anticoncepivos?...nunca!


Para aquellos que se preguntan: ¿porqué tienen tantos hijos los Weasley si no pueden mantenerlos?, bueno, he aquí una posible respuesta…besos!! Makoto

-Molly...amor...¡Molly! –Arthur corría desesperado por la madriguera.

-¿Qué ocurre Arthur? –Molly salió de detrás de la mesa, sosteniendo una canasta llena de ropa.

-Molly tienes que venir a ver lo que encontré. –Arthur susurraba desesperado, Molly intrigada por aquello dejó la canasta al pie de la escalera y subió.

-¿Arthur porqué susurras? –Molly seguía a su marido camino arriba, subieron escalones hasta llegar a la habitación de Ron.

-No quiero que sepan que lo hemos encontrado. –Arthur susurró, tomó la manija de la puerta y los dos entraron.

-Arthur, Ron es uno de nuestros hijos más responsables, no crees que es mala idea entrar así a su habitación. –Molly miraba a su esposo que levantaba el colchón de su hijo para mostrarle lo que tanto lo había asustado.

-Mira Molly. –Arthur sacó un montón de paquetitos de envoltura metálica, que claramente contenían algo de forma redonda.

-¿Qué es esto? –Molly miró aquello fijamente, sin saber con exactitud qué era lo que su marido tenía en la mano.

-Los muggles los llaman... –Arthur se acomodó las gafas y se le acercó un poco a Molly para susurrar. -...preservativos.

-Pre...¿qué? –Molly no entendía aquello.

-Preservativos querida, preservativos... –Arthur corrió a la puerta y se asomó vigilante, como lo harían Fred y George si fueran ellos quienes se ocultaran.

-¿Y qué hacen?...¿Para qué son? –Molly con un de los paquetitos en la mano miraba a su marido fijamente.

-Son para...bueno... –Arthur le miraba como queriendo decir algo muy importante.

-¡Arthur por amor de Merlín! –Molly estaba roja de exasperación.

-Es una forma de preservar pecados Molly. –Susurró Arthur sorprendido.

-¿Preservar pecados? –Molly palideció, qué hacía Ronald con aquello.

-Escuché cuando Ron y Harry decían que los preservativos tenían que ver con el pecado, Molly. –Arthur miraba a todos lados, como temiendo que aquello fuera a hacer que la casa se cayera.

-Pero, ¿para qué querrían Harry y Ron preservar sus pecados, Arthur? –Molly no entendía, apesadumbrada se sentó en la cama de su hijo.

-No lo sé, pero esto es malo Molly...muy malo. –Arthur miraba uno de los paquetes en su mano y fruncía el ceño.

-¿Tendrá algo que ver con quien-tú-sabes? –Molly tomó uno y miró a Arthur.

-Sólo hay dos personas a las que podemos preguntar. –La miró con solemnidad.

Ginny y Hermione los miraban con fijeza, a uno y a otro alternativamente, intentando pensar qué decir, Ginny miró a su amiga sonrojada y asintió, Hermione suspiró y lo dijo, así de golpe:

-Esto, no es para preservar pecados. –Exclamó seriamente intentando que la risa que sentía no se asomara ni un poco.

-Excelente. –Arthur sonrió relajándose, miró a su hija con tranquilidad, Hermione se volvió también a Ginny.

-Un preservativo papá, es un método de anticoncepción. –Refirió Ginny sonriente al ver que sus padres, tras festejar que no tuviera nada que ver con quien-ellos-sabían, miraban a su hija con ojos desorbitados.

-¿Anticoncepción? –Molly se puso pálida, Arthur como un resorte se puso de pie.

-Para impedir que... –Hermione comenzó tras tomar aire.

-¡Sabemos lo que es la anticoncepción! –Gritó Arthur Weasley, entonces se abrió la puerta de la cocina y Ron y Harry que habían estado jugando en la colina entraron sonrientes, Ron palideció cuando vio a sus padres, Hermione y Ginny discutiendo ante una mesa llena de preservativos.

-¿Qué tal?... –Harry miró y sintió que se le iba la sangre al piso. -...mmmm...hola.

-¡Ustedes! –Arthur los miró fijamente con furia, rojo como un tomate.

-Ronald Bilius Weasley...Harry James Potter...-Inició Molly poniéndose de pie con la cara pintada de mil colores.

-¡Corre Harry! –Ron no esperó, se dio la vuelta y echó a correr, hasta que escuchó un ¡plop! y chocó contra un enorme cuerpo, su padre lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa y lo llevó de regreso a la casa ante la mirada divertida de las gallinas. -¡No papá!...por favor...

-¡Señora Weasley!... –Harry estaba tan pálido como su amigo, que colgando de la mano de su padre imploraba piedad. -...le juro que no tocaré a Ginny, se lo juro.

-¡Madre, por Merlín! –Ginny se acercó, pero Molly la contuvo con una mirada.

-Señora Weasley, son sólo métodos anticonceptivos, no comprendo porqué se altera, Ron y Harry son precavidos y responsables... –Hermione temblorosa intentó intervenir.

-Ronald Weasley...escúchame bien. –Sentenció Molly mirando primero a su hijo, luego se volvió a Harry que tembló. –Esto va también para ti, Harry Potter.

-Lo siento...lo siento...-Ron no sabía si comenzar a llorar, Hermione se cubría los ojos con las manos y Ginny decidida a intervenir tocó el hombro de su padre.

-No te metas Ginny. –Sentenció su padre malhumorado, Harry la miró suplicante.

-Ustedes dos, desecharan estos preservatos...preservaticos...¡preservativos! –Logró decir al fin. -¡Entienden! –Molly respiraba pesadamente.

-¡Claro! –Gritaron Harry y Ron espantados, sentados los dos ante los Weasley.

-Ustedes dos no volverán a pensar en el control natal, ¿entienden? –Preguntó mirándolos con furia.

-Sí, entiendo. –Dijo cada uno, aunque empezaban a sentir que aquello no sonaba del todo bien.

-No van a venir ustedes dos a terminar con la profunda y venerable tradición de tener tantos hijos como puedan...¡No mis hijos! –Gritó Molly mientras Arthur asentía con solemnidad. –Ni siquiera Charlie me dio tal vergüenza...

-Pero, eso significa que nosotros no podremos... –Ron saliendo de su trance anterior miró a su madre con sorpresa y duda.

-Exacto Ronald...los Weasley tiene los hijos que Merlín y la magia les den...sin importar nada, ¿entendido? –Al ver que los dos callaban mirándose el uno al otro, Molly repitió. -¡¿Entendido?!

-Sí mamá. –Dijo Ron tan pálido como el papel.

-Sí señora Weasley. –Susurró Harry impresionado por aquello.

-Bien, en esa caso, desháganse de eso...y continuemos con nuestras vidas...y eso va también para ustedes dos. –Molly señaló a Hermione y Ginny, las dos tan pálidas como los chicos, Hermione quiso refutar, pero una mirada de Ron la hizo callar.

-Bien hecho querida. –Arthur y Molly subieron la escalera; en la cocina, Ron tuvo que sostener a Hermione que se desmayó y Ginny y Harry, que en otra ocasión se habrían dado la mano se miraron con profunda y terrible desconfianza.


End file.
